Gargos
Gargos is a diabolical half-god who - alongside Eyedol - has been one of the main antagonists of the Killer Instinct franchise ever since his appearance as the final boss in the 1996 arcade game Killer Instinct 2. Although Gargos hasn't appeared in every KI title, his name or influence are always mentioned and he has strong ties to Jago. Gargos made his return to the KI series after twenty years as a playable character in the Season Three of Killer Instinct (2013), and features once again as the game's end boss in its Shadow Lords mode. In each of his iterations, Gargos is shown to be the eternal rival of the demonic warlord Eyedol. Biography Appearance In'' Killer Instinct 2,'' Gargos appears as a large, bulky, red-skinned gargoyle with pupilless yellow eyes. He has iron bracelets on both wrists, his ears are pointed, and he has sharp claws on his hands and feet. In Killer Instinct (2013), Gargos features a far more diabolical appearance. He now has reddish-purple skin, but also a tan chest and horn-like protrusions on his arms. His face undergoes a drastic redesign, giving him curled ram horns reminiscent of the Satanic idol Baphomet, with blank green eyes, bared fangs, no nose, and tusks jutting out from the sides of his mouth. He has digitigrade legs with two large claws on each foot. His wings appear torn and tattered and emanate a green aura from the ends. When Gargos was first revealed he had red skin with blue highlights in his eyes and horns, but was later made more purple with green highlights to better match the overall color theme of Season Three. Gargos' retro costume is reminiscent of his original appearance in KI2, except that he perpetually bears a mocking grin on his face, and has become much taller and less bulky than his 1996 iteration. Personality A devilish and god-like entity that is unfathomably powerful within its astral domain and profoundly manipulative and corruptive anywhere else, the infernal warlord Gargos has the singular obsession of attaining ultimate power in the universe and enslaving the bodies and souls of all sentient beings; from those inhabiting the mortal realms to the ones who dwell in the astral plane itself. A diabolical personification of dominance and abasement, the Shadow Lord corrupts and consumes all who cross his path of conquest. During the events of Shadow Lords, Gargos is shown to be particularly focused on finding the most powerful of the remaining Astral beings who escaped him in the ancient past--the holy Dragon Spirit, Yeouiju. Powers & Abilities As a tyrannical Shadow Lord, Gargos has gained great powers from absorbing the essence of the Astral beings he has slain. He can create dimensional portals out of thin air, enabling him to bypass the limitations of physical space; travelling vast distances in an instant, summoning his minions to his location, and allowing him to reach for his victim out of nowhere. This ability to drain the power of his prey typically manifests itself as "soul-stealing", causing Gargos to gain Shadow Meter. Despite his size, Gargos' wings enable him to fly both great distances in order to close the gap between him and his opponent or to put distance between them. His Instinct Mode allows him to transform his entire body into pure stone, making him impervious to the impact of his opponents' attacks (i.e.: no stagger or knockdowns on light or medium attacks) but at the cost of greatly reducing his movement. He can then "erupt" his Stoneskin into countless shards which inflict harm to his enemy. In Shadow Lords mode, Gargos boasts many unique Astral powers such as rapid healing, ressurection, immense damage, ability to inflict full damage on blocking opponents, etc. These powers can only be prevented by defeating the four Omens that herald Gargos' arrival on the Earth. In the original universe, Gargos had a more limited, but still powerful, moveset that included claw-based attacks and spewing fireballs at his opponents, even from the air. Killer Instinct Gargos is first mentioned in Killer Instinct (1994) as the "Tiger Spirit" which is worshiped by a reclusive order of Tibetan warrior-monks in the Himalayas. When a young Jago emerges as the order's most skilled combatant, the disguised demon lord bestows on the unsuspecting monk a portion of his dark power, and entices him to do battle in the Killer Instinct tournament so as to have Jago slay Gargos' archenemy and eternal rival, Eyedol. Though Jago entered the tournament and defeated Ultratech's first Fulgore prototype, it was his long lost half-sister Orchid who destroyed Eyedol, paving the way for Gargos' uncontested dominion over the human world. In Jago's ending cinematic, Gargos will appear to him in the guise of the Tiger Spirit and empower his unwitting pawn yet further as a reward for slaying Eyedol. Killer Instinct 2 '' (1996)]] ]] Story The Tiger Spirit, the Supreme Warlord, the Ultimate Servant of Chaos. He has had many names and many appearances to match, all equally deadly. Returning to the ancient world with neither Eyedol nor those responsible for his banishment around to threaten him, Gargos takes his place once more at the head of his devoted cult amidst the shadows. He revives a servant in the form of Spinal, tells his pawn Jago of his true intentions, and begins his campaign. Swiftly recovering the strength lost during his 2000 year exile, he sets his sights on a reign of unopposed fear and brutality. Stage Moveset Command Moves *''Jumping Overhead Slam'': Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch Opener *''Double Claw Dash'': Back, Forward, Any Kick Opener *''Shoulder Dash'': Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Kick Opener *''Flame'': Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch *''Fly'': Up, Fierce Punch *''Air Fireball'': (In Air) Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch *''Shoulder Dash 2'': Down, Quarter Back, Back, Medium Kick And Fierce Kick *''Jumping Overhead Slam 2'': (In Air) Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Kick *''Laugh'': Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Punch *''Uppercut'': Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Punch *''Recovery Move'': Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch *''Counter'': Back, Quick Punch *''Throw'': Forward, Fierce Punch *''Counter Throw'': Forward, Fierce Punch *''Pressure Move'': Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves *''Combo Breaker'': Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch And Any Kick *''Air Combo'': Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch Killer Instinct (2013) ]] Though Gargos himself did not yet appear during Seasons One and Two, his presence already loomed strongly. Jago's story revolves around the warrior-monk searching for ways to cleanse his spirit of the demon lord's lingering influence, lest Gargos takes control over his soul and twists him into an agent of chaos and death. Shadow Jago, Season One's hidden boss and a playable character since Season Two, embodies this grim fate, in which Jago's will has succumbed and he becomes possessed by Gargos' servant, Omen. When Shadow Jago activates his Instinct Mode, a demonic gargoyle's face rather than the image of the Tiger Spirit manifests, clearly meant to invoke Gargos. In Season Two, the new character of Omen is introduced as the herald & harbinger of Gargos, who has been sent to "prepare the world" for the return of his master. Omen sets out to achieve this by first possessing Jago, and then using the warrior-monk's body to assault two of the Earth's appointed guardians: the immortal Watchman known as Tusk and the young Dragon warrior called Kim Wu. As Shadow Jago, Omen attempts to murder them both and steal their consecrated weapons from them. While Omen succeeded in possessing Jago, he fails to assassinate either Tusk or Kim Wu, having to flee from Tusk and ultimately being defeated by Kim Wu. Gargos was subsequently confirmed as the 6th playable character of Season Three, and was officially released on May 27th, 2016. An unplayable version of Gargos that boasts unique special powers and abilities additionally features as the end boss of KI (2013) 's Shadow Lords gameplay mode. Story There is another dimension - the Astral Plane. It is ruled by the evil tyrant Gargos. Long ago the other Astral beings resisted this Shadow Lord, but he slew them all and stole their powers. Good creatures known as Guardians fled from Gargos and his minions, escaping to other dimensions, and they sealed the Astral Plane behind them so that the corruption of Gargos could never taint another world - until the sorcerer Kan-Ra re-opened that door, manipulated by Gargos' powerful mind control. Now Gargos is invading the Earth with his army of duplicate fighters called Mimics. This twisted demigod must be stopped, or he will enslave the human race forever... Extended Story Shadow Lords - (1/1) after fighting Gargos (Gargos is shown basking in victory.) Gargos has defeated the doppelganger. Earth's heroes are conquered... And now he has mastered the Astral Plane. Now what should he do? (Gargos glares at the Earth from outer space with a vicious grin, then flies through one of his portals with a savage burst.) Rage on, Shadow Lord. Stage ]] Moveset Unique Trait - Minions: Gargos can use Summon (QCB+2K) to call on two different kinds of demonic servants to aid him in the battle - the lithe, blue, trident-wielding Izzik, and the bulky, red, large-fisted Dretch. Up to two minions can be onscreen at a time. Pressing (QCB+LK) will put them into the defensive Cover Mode, (QCB+MK) will put them into the offensive Creep Mode, and (QCB+HK) will make them use their Kill Mode special move which can only be used every twelve seconds. Minions can also be grabbed with the Devil's Divide command grab. More info on the minions below. Combo Trait - Option Enders: Gargos can change his Devil's Divide ender into several different kind of enders based on the direction held. Holding (Forward) will make it a Damage Ender, holding (Back) will make it a Battery Ender, and holding (Down) will make it an Advantage Ender. Instinct Mode - Stoneskin: Gargos coats his body with thick stone armor for the duration of Instinct Mode. Gargos has unlimited armor while coated in stone, allowing him to power through most attacks, although Heavy moves can still penetrate it. Gargos is also weighed down immensely, now only possessing one jump, no dash, no block, and much slower movement in general. With (3P), Gargos can make his stone armor Eruption, destroying his armor and causing damage to nearby opponents with the use of half his Instinct Meter. Explode can be used as a free Combo Breaker that cannot Lock-Out or be Counter Broken. Exclusive in Shadow Lords, if Gargos is fully KO’d with at least 50% of his Instinct Meter, Resurrection will be activated - he will transformed into a thick stone armor then shatters it and gives him a full health. This cost 50% of his Instinct Meter. Command Moves * Scorn - (HP) - Gargos punches with both fists, creating an explosion of darkness. Causes stagger. * Insolence ''- (HK) - Gargos creates a pillar of darkness that destroys projectiles. Invulnerable to high attacks. * ''Quadruple Jump ''- (Up-Up-Up-Up)'' - Gargos can jump up to three additional times while in the air. * Throw' '''- (Forward or back, LP+LK)'' - Gargos grabs the opponent and uppercuts them away. Special Moves * Oblivion - (QCF+P) - Gargos punches into a portal, and his fist comes out of another portal near the opponent. Light punches from below and is an opener, Medium punches from the front and causes hard knockdown, Heavy punches from above and can cause ground bounce. Tracks the opponent's location. Acts as a Damage Ender. * Reckoning - (QCF+K) - Gargos swoops forwards in a rushing tackle. Light moves horizontally, Medium moves diagonally up, Heavy moves into a portal and comes down vertically on top of the opponent causing a ground bounce. Bounces Gargos back into the air on block. Acts as a Wall Splat Ender. ** Eternal Reckoning - (QCF+K, midair) - Identical to normal Reckoning, but Medium moves diagonally down, Heavy moves straight downwards. * Devil's Divide - (QCB+P) - Gargos grabs the opponent by the throat and holds them in the air. Medium has a short hop forwards first, Heavy is an anti-air grab. Leads into other special moves. Can be used midair. ** Sadistic Drop ''- (Up, during Devil's Divide) -'' Gargos flies into a portal and then smashes the opponent into the ground. If the opponent is grabbed while both Gargos and his opponent are midair, Sadistic Drop is instantly activated. ** Sadistic Hurl' '''- (Forward, during Devil's Divide) -'' Gargos throws the opponent forwards into the ground. Can be used on a minion to transport it, and holding (Up) will make Gargos lob the minion instead. ** Sadistic Appetite ''- (Back, during Devil's Divide) -'' Gargos leeches energy from his opponent, draining their Shadow Meter and adding it to his own. If used on a minion, the minion will be absorbed and Gargos will receive some Instinct Meter. ** Sadistic Intent' '''- (Down, during Devil's Divide) -'' Gargos releases the opponent. Can be used for mix-ups. ** Spite' '''- (P, during Devil's Divide) -'' Gargos pummels the opponent while holding them. Can be used up to three times per grab, but the hits can be Combo Broken. If used on a minion, no damage will be dealt and Cruel Inspiration will be activated, instantly restoring their Kill Mode attack instead of having to wait for the twelve seconds. Shadow Moves * Shadow Oblivion - (QCF+2P) - Gargos rapidly punches into a portal, hitting the opponent fourteen times from another portal. Tracks the opponent's location. * Shadow Reckoning - (QCF+2K) - Gargos swoops forwards in a spinning tackle that hits five times. Invulnerable to projectiles. * Shadow Devil's Divide - (QCB+2P) - Gargos flies into a portal, comes out of another portal, and flies between the two portals as he builds momentum before finally smashing the opponent into the ground. * Summon - Gargos summons one of two kinds of minions: Izzik or Dretch. ** Izzik - (QCB+2K) - Gargos summons a blue demonic servant. In Creep Mode, he slowly pursues the opponent and stabs at them with his trident, and can even go behind them. In his Kill Mode attack he quickly spins around with his trident extended, hitting multiple times. Takes two hits before destruction. ** Dretch - (QCB+2K, hold) - Gargos summons a red demonic servant. In Creep Mode, he runs back and forth along the length of the stage, attempting to body slam the opponent if he comes close. In his Kill Mode attack he leaps into the air and comes down on top of the opponent, hitting overhead. Takes three hits before destruction. Ultra Combo * 28-Hits Ultimate Combo * TBA Gallery - KI2013 = Killer Instinct (2013) GargosInSilhouette.png|An image of Gargos manifests upon activation of Shadow Jago's Instinct Mode in Season One, first teasing his appearance in Killer Instinct (2013) gargosemblem.png|The mark of Gargos appears over the darkened skies of the metropolis where Ultratech's HQ is located gargosshadow.png|Gargos emerges from the portal Kan-Ra created, entering the human world Gargos02.jpg|Early and blurred teaser image showing Gargos' in-game character scale Gargos Emblem2 Wallpaper 1920x1080.jpg|Gargos' emblem: the Sword of Damocles held by a set of demonic wings Gargos blurred image reveal.jpg|First reveal of Gargos' new in-game model for KI 2013 8467ce21271d028c9cb8581c7c3ec850.jpeg|Gargos' official reveal for Season Three Gargos fullbodyrender.png|Gargos' full render (KI 2013) Gargos HeroArt.jpg|Gargos within the Astral Plane Gargos portal.jpg|A god enters upon the battlefield 116233-hi.jpg|"Pitiful creatures." Killer instinct gargos trailer capture 1.png|"Begin the invasion!" Gargoslanded.jpg|The devil has landed... Gargos-jago.jpg|...and comes to collect his first soul Gargosorchid.jpg|There's another like Jago he could corrupt and turn? image (3).png|Master and servant Gargosgodlike.jpg|"Kneel to your god!" Gargos and Omen.png|Gargos and his minions: Omen, Izzik and Dretch 119154-hi.jpg|Domination and obliteration–forever at odds Gargos and Eyedol.jpg|Dominion and havoc–an eternal rivalry Gargos and ARIA.png|Titanic forces are toying with Earth and humanity 119171-hi.jpg|There can be only one Captura-de-tela-81 b72a.png|Rage on, Shadow Lord Gargosstoneflesh.jpg|It's not just his heart that's made of stone Retrogargos.PNG Gargosretroki2.jpg|Gargos' retro appearance (based on his original Killer Instinct 2 sprite from 1996) Image (14).png JagoVsClassicGargos SL Battle Dialogue.PNG|Retro Gargos' dialogue in Shadow Lords Gargos Mimic Skin in his retro costume.PNG|Gargos Mimic skin in his retro costume Goldskingargos.jpg|Gargos' "gold" skin Platinum Gargos Skin.PNG|Gargos' "platinum" skin Gargos Shadow Skin.PNG|Gargos' Shadow skin Gargos Mimic Skin.PNG|Gargos' Mimic skin Kimdestiny.jpg|He never imagined a girl like her could give him so much trouble... Gargos SHadow Lords.jpg }} Quotes Trivia *Gargos' background stage, the Astral Plane, was first revealed during the Shadow Lords exhibition in the E3 convention. The Astral Plane appears to be a tribute to the secret Sky Stage areas from the previous Killer Instinct games. *Gargos is the only character in the game to have two separate Ultra Enders. These enders can be accessed by pressing (Forward-MP+MK) ''when the player is about to achieve a Supreme Victory. *Gargos' new move "Reckoning" is similar to M. Bison's "Psycho Crusher". **Also his Shadow Lord Exclusive move "Resurrection" is similar to Gill's move with the same name. *Gargos' voice actor for ''Killer Instinct (2013), Edward Bosco, also voices the character of Kan-Ra. *Gargos, along with Eyedol, are the only boss characters years before the release of Season 3 of Killer Instinct (2013) to not have an Ultra Combo nor a No Mercy/Ultimate finisher. External links *Gargos' character page on the official Killer Instinct Website *Gargos' gameplay profile at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Media *Gargos' trailer - Gargos' official reveal for Killer Instinct (2013) *BinaryZodiac (Eyedol/Hisako) vs. UA Wheels (Gargos) - Video compilation of pro gamer matchups with Gargos Category:KI2 Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Final Boss Category:Non-Human Characters